


If life return

by Lleu



Series: Tumblr approximately-drabbles [4]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She did it, Cassie."</p>
<p>Written for a tumblr drabbles meme, prompt: <i>Animorphs</i> or <i>Teen Wolf</i>, unbind me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If life return

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this drabbles meme](http://askboxmemes.tumblr.com/post/31099194023/even-more-drabbles) on tumblr. The title is from W.W.E. Ross's poem "If Ice".

Aftran figured out within seconds that Cassie couldn’t hear her as she told her with Karen’s voice that it was enough. She could demorph now. She’d proven her point. But no answer came, not a single word of thought-speak. And Aftran was surprised then to feel something like panic rising in her: Cassie had been her guarantee of safety. What would happen to her when the other…Animorphs arrived? Surely they wouldn’t hurt a little girl. Karen’s body would protect her.

Sure enough, it did. She made her way quietly back home — to Karen’s home, rather; her superiors somehow smoothed things over with Karen’s parents. And so things continued for a week. Karen had never truly believed Aftran would let her go, but even so Aftran could feel the little girl’s disappointment; Karen might not even have realized herself that it was there.

And then one day the thought came: what if she _did_ let Karen go? She said nothing to the girl. The thought was crazy, and yet… The logistics of it, though, would be nearly impossible. Karen would have to be able to act Aftran’s part, to return to the Yeerk pool as she was scheduled to. Or would she? Perhaps some alternate arrangement could be made. Would Karen be able to do it, whatever it was? And most importantly, could _she_ give up this body, this world of colors, sounds, smells, tastes she had never imagined?

Then one day in the Pool she heard that they were considering ending her mission, given her consistent failure to report any useful information. They would take one of Karen’s father’s coworkers instead, someone who might actually be able to pick up something of interest. Aftran would be left with Karen’s body and no other work to do.

That made up her mind. A plan began to take shape, and the next day, while Karen’s parents were making mindless breakfast conversation, she said to Karen, <You heard what they said about discontinuing my mission.>

<Yes,> was all Karen said, and Aftran could feel her confusion.

<If I let you go, would you be able to act my part for long enough to get out of the Pool?>

<I don’t understand,> Karen said.

<I promised Cassie I would let you go,> Aftran said. <It’s time I kept that promise.>

<You’re lying!> Karen accused, and Aftran couldn’t blame her for disbelieving.

<I’m not. I can coach you to sound like me, in case you ever need to, and we’ll have to go to the Pool still for a few cycles more, but once I’m officially discharged, I won’t retake you.>

She could feel Karen start to hope. Eventually, she convinced the girl of her intentions, and they spent the next week going over the plan, making sure Karen knew every step, knew what to say if anyone questioned her, knew not to flinch before the Hork-Bajir, knew the way in and out of the Pool.

And then before either of them knew it, they were standing in line in the Pool for the last time together.

<Karen…> Aftran began. <Be careful. This plan puts both of us in terrible danger. If they find out I’ve freed you, you’ll be retaken, or worse. And I’ll be executed, certainly.>

<I know,> Karen said, and her resolve was like steel. Somehow this little girl’s confidence gave Aftran strength.

<I’m…sorry for what I’ve done to you,> she said, and was surprised to find that it was true. They were nearly at the head of the line now.

<I know,> Karen said again, and that was true also. <I’m sorry you won’t get to see again.>

<I know,> Aftran said. <Perhaps someday…should circumstances change…>

<Be careful,> Karen said finally, when they got to the head of the pier.

<You, too,> Aftran said, and then they knelt down and turned their head, and Aftran broke their connection for the last time. Sightless darkness swept over her, leaving color behind as only a distant memory.


End file.
